Porque Teddy Lupin besa como los dioses
by EmzF
Summary: Así que es entonces cuando pierdo la cabeza, porque al cuerno, al cuerno Euginie, al cuerno aquella niña de tercero, al cuerno definitivamente con todo, porque cuando acerco mis labios hacia los suyos, puedo comprobar que Teddy Lupin besa como los dioses.


**Disclaimer:** _Nada de ésto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J.K. Rowling._

* * *

><p>Dedicado a CBR ¡Lo prometido es deuda!<p>

* * *

><p>Otra vez escucho la irritante voz de Euginie a no mucha distancia mía, seguro que se acerca a mí precisamente por eso, porque sabe que no la soporto. Bueno, no es que no la soporte, es que su sola presencia me pone enferma, son su vocecita chillona, sus risitas histéricas, su... su... ¿Por qué demonios tenía que fijarse en Teddy?<p>

Y por si no tenía suficiente con tenerla como insoportable compañera de habitación, no, ahora ha decidido autoproclamarse mejor amiga de Alice ¿Qué se cree esa idiota? ¡Alice es mi mejor amiga! No la de una niñata sin cerebro.

Y ahí va otra vez... _"Ted besa como los dioses"_ ¿Cuántas veces habré escuchado esa frase ya a lo largo de estas dos semanas que la estúpida de turno y Teddy llevan saliendo? Creo que el segundo día perdí la cuenta, eran demasiadas.

"_Ted está tan guapo con el uniforme" "A Ted le queda tan bien la insignia de Prefecto" "Me encanta cuando Ted lleva el pelo azul" _

_Ted, Ted, Ted, Ted_ ¡Últimamente no hago más que oír la palabra Ted! Y no es que eso me disguste, es decir, Teddy es mi amigo ¡Mi mejor amigo! Pero siempre es ella la que habla de él... ¡Si ni si quiera le gusta que le llamen Ted!

Pues claro que está guapo con el uniforme de quidditch, yo y sólo yo he estado en cada uno de los partidos y entrenamientos, animándole y apoyándole uno tras otro; por supuesto que le queda bien la insignia de Prefecto, _yo_ y sólo _yo _estaba con él cuando recibió la lechuza diciéndoselo hace dos años ¡Y sin duda alguna a Teddy le queda bien el pelo azul! Porque lo lleva así _siempre_, porque siempre está feliz, pero también está guapo con el pelo negro, cuando está frustrado porque la ha fastidiado en pociones, o incluso rojo, pero eso sólo pasa muy de vez en cuando, y es porque está enfadado, enfadado _de verdad_.

—Oye Vic —Me dice Euginie al llegar a mi lado.— ¿Has visto a Ted? Me ha dicho que quería hablar conmigo pero no le encuentro, seguro que quiere darme alguna sorpresa, ya sabes, hoy hacemos dos semanas.

Resoplo con fuerza, si esta chica se ha propuesto hacerme enfadar lo está consiguiendo y con méritos ¿Cómo se puede ser tan sumamente estúpida?

—No Euginie, no he visto a Teddy —Contesto sin mirarla, porque sé que si lo hago los instintos homicidas que tengo en estos momentos serán superiores a mis fuerzas, y dudo mucho que me dejen quedarme en Hogwarts a pesar de haber asesinado a una compañera.

Han pasado tres semanas desde aquello y para mi buena suerte no he vuelto a saber demasiado de ella, alguna vez me la he encontrado llorando en la habitación, incluso en el cuarto de baño, pero siempre pienso que es porque probablemente su _Corazón de Bruja_ semanal no ha llegado y ha caído en una profunda depresión por ello.

—He oído que Ted Lupin besa como un dios —Vuelvo a escuchar de nuevo, pero esta vez a una chiquilla repelente de tercero ¿Es que ya ni tienen respeto? ¡Por Merlín, que Teddy es cuatro años mayor!

_Y comienza la hecatombe._

Ninguna, absolutamente ninguna de aquellas niñas de Gryffindor tiene derecho a tocar a Teddy, ni siquiera tienen derecho a hablar de su manera de besar ¡Ni si quiera tienen derecho a mirarle! No es que ninguna chica de Gryffindor tenga permitido acercarse a Teddy, no, es que no lo tiene permitido absolutamente ninguna, sea de la casa que sea.

_Y yo no estoy celosa._

—Hola Vic —Me dice Teddy sentándose junto a mi en el sofá de la Sala Común.

Resoplo levemente, y por la cara de mi amigo creo que se ha dado cuenta que algo me pasa.

—Hola Teddy —Le contesto sin mirarle, y algo bastante más borde de lo habitual, porque sé que si no lo hago se me pasará el enfado, y él tiene la culpa de que yo esté enfadada... ¿Por qué _supuestamente _tiene que besar como los dioses?

—¿Te pasa algo?

—No, para nada —Digo sarcásticamente levantándome y dirigiéndome hacia el retrato. Juro que si paso un segundo más con él... No sé lo que juro, ni lo que soy capaz de hacer, pero no querría que mamá ni mucho menos papá estuviesen delante, eso seguro.

Salgo al pasillo con paso rápido, necesito despejarme y pensar. Cada vez esta situación en más insostenible ¡Por Merlín! Conozco a Ted desde que ambos llevábamos pañales, nos han bañado juntos, hemos dormido en la misma cama... Pero ahora el bañarnos juntos o dormir en la misma cama hace que piense... ¿Aquí hace demasiado calor o es sólo cosa mía?

—Eh Vic ¡Eh espera! —Escucho la voz de Teddy a mi espalda.

Y ahí está, viene corriendo hacia mí jadeante, parece que le ha pasado un hipogrifo por encima y no entiendo por qué, si yo tan sólo me he alejado unos pocos metros de la Sala Común, no es que haya tenido que correr la gran maratón.

Se planta frente a mí, y puedo ver que realmente está serio, pocas veces le he visto así, y me doy cuenta porque su pelo no es azul brillante, como suele llevarlo siempre, no, ahora se ha vuelto azul oscuro, sin llegar a negro, pero aún así sé que algo no va precisamente bien.

—¿Me vas a decir que narices te pasa? —Me dice frunciendo el entrecejo.

—No me pasa nada, Teddy —Suspiro.

—Venga ya, Vic, te conozco, y sé perfectamente que estás enfadada.

—No me pasa nada ¿Vale? Tengo un mal día y punto ¿O es que tú no tienes malos días? —Le respondo ya, enfadada.

—Sí —Me responde irguiéndose, y me doy cuenta de cuanto ha crecido ese verano.— Pero no los pago contigo.

—¡Pues págalos maldita sea! —Le grito fuera de mí.— ¡Págalos conmigo para poder sentirme mejor! ¡Págalos conmigo para poder odiarte a gusto! ¡Porque eres insoportable Teddy Lupin! ¡Tú y todo lo que te rodea! ¡Tu pelo, tus ojos, tu sonrisa, todo, absolutamente todo es insoportable! Así que ahora si me disculpas tengo que irme, vete con tus estúpidas amiguitas, seguro que ellas no tienen ningún problema en hacerte compañía.

Me doy la vuelta intentando que no vea mis lágrimas, que en cualquier momento amenazan por salir de mis ojos. ¡Por supuesto que no pienso nada de lo que le he dicho! Teddy no es insoportable, ni mucho menos, es simplemente... perfecto.

Noto como una mano se cierra en torno a mi muñeca, y no me hacen falta ni dos segundos antes de saber a quien pertenece, he ido demasiado demasiadas veces tomada de ella.

—Vic —Susurra Ted trás de mí.— No quiero que estés así conmigo, venga _princesa_...

Y sabe que eso me pierde, _princesa_, algo que él y sólo_ él_ tiene _él _derecho y privilegio de llamarme, así que es entonces cuando pierdo la cabeza, porque al cuerno, al cuerno Euginie, al cuerno aquella niña de tercero, y al cuerno definitivamente con todo, porque cuando acerco mis labios hacia los suyos, por fin puedo comprobar que _Teddy Lupin besa como los dioses_.

* * *

><p>Bueno, bueno, aquí vengo con mi primer VictoireTeddy, una pareja que me parece muy adorable, la verdad, pero que hasta ahora no me había atrevido a escribir sobre ellos. ¡Espero que os haya gustado! Nos leemos en la próxima. Un beso.

—Virginia.


End file.
